In a display panel, a photolithography method or a screen printing method has been used in order to form a bezel pattern in the related art, but a process for forming a pattern is complicated, the manufacturing cost thereof is expensive, or there is a problem in the performance.
Thus, there is a need for developing a method which is simpler than the method for forming a bezel pattern in the related art and may improve the performance thereof while reducing the costs thereof.